


Fighting Like Hell

by missred



Series: Being Human [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Arguments, Fever, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sick Eddie Brock, Sickfic, do you know where this is going yet, how to be a good body-roommate to your alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: Venom: Is it time to panic yet?Eddie: No!Dan: Maybe, yeah.





	Fighting Like Hell

Eddie rolled over and found himself face to face with several rows of teeth.

“Mmmfgh. Hi Ven.”

**“Eddie. We have to go. Meet Dan.”**

Eddie checked the clock and cursed, stumbling out of bed and grabbing his jacket off the door hook.

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” He asked, coughing as soon as he stepped outside.

Venom paused, and Eddie could feel his worry at the crackling sounds in Eddie’s chest.

**We were...occupied. Trying to understand.**

Eddie ignored the stiffness in his muscles and hopped on his bike, heading for the freeway, but he flinched as his palm curled over the handles, and he heard Venom hiss, upset.

“Understand what?” He mumbled into his helmet.  Venom had seen him sleep plenty of times.

Venom didn’t answer with words, instead pushing images and feelings into their shared consciousness.

 _Eddie snoring, thick with congestion--Venom slipping to the surface of his skin, and puddling over his lungs--his cheeks flushed and overly warm to the tendril reached out to touch them and_ \--Eddie swerved as Venom bled into his hands and steered the bike. He had been so caught up in the images he almost drifted out of his lane.

“Woah okay, cool as that was, no more show-don’t-tell while we’re driving.”

His heart was racing and Venom circled around it, forcing the muscle to slow again.

**Agreed. Human attention is limited.**

They drove the rest of the way in silence

* * *

Eddie didn’t want to admit how awful he felt--to Dan or Venom. His whole body hurt like he got hit by a car, he couldn’t breathe out of his nose, and his hand really, really fucking hurt. He was tempted to lift the gauze but he didn’t want to see whatever was going on under there. It didn’t feel great.

Luckily, they weren’t late, and Dan met them in the waiting room. Eddie begged Venom to be quiet until they were alone again and Venom seemed to oblige. Eddie could feel him focusing intensely while Dan took their vitals, but he didn’t say anything.

“Pretty bad fever you’re working on, Eddie. How long have you been feeling unwell?”

“Just yesterday.” Eddie shrugged, then coughed.

“That doesn’t make sense..your symptoms are presenting in a much more advanced way. What happened to your hand?”

“Cut our--myself couple days ago making lunch. It’s not a big deal.”

Even as he said it Dan reached for his hand, “May I?”

“Sure, doc.” Eddie held out his hand and purposely fixed his eyes on the wall just behind Dan’s left shoulder.

As soon as he unwrapped the gauze Eddie yelped and Venom roared. Before Eddie could blink Dan was slammed against the wall by a thick tentacle,

 **“Do not touch usss.”** Venom had hissed from just above Eddie’s head.

“I take it you didn’t end up losing your, uh, friend, after all Eddie?” Dan asked, breathless.

“Oh christ, I’m sorry Dan--YOU, quit it.” Eddie waved his injured hand at the symbiote. “We do not hurt Dan. He’s trying to help. You wanted to come here in the first place remember?!”

Slowly the tentacle retreated, but Venom remained hovering near Eddie’s head, eye trained on Dan.

**“He was trying to hurt us.”**

“No, no he was not. We were already hurt. He’s just trying to do his job.”

Dan approached the exam table cautiously, though it was to his credit that he approached it at all.

“Why, uhm, why do you want to see me?” He asked, addressing Venom.

 **“Our body is broken.** **_Eddie_ ** **does not think it is a problem. Eddie is an idiot.”**

“Yeah, well, no offense, Eddie, I’m with your friend on this one. You’re pretty sick.”

“Great, I’m getting tag teamed by my ex’s doctor boyfriend and a freakin’ parasite.” Eddie muttered. Louder, he added, “It wasn’t so bad yesterday, barely a sore throat. He’s just being overdramatic.”

“Whatever it was yesterday, today you look like you’re fighting a killer flu and bronchitis to boot. That cut is definitely infected, and I want to start you on broad spectrum antibiotics. If you really didn’t feel ill yesterday, something else is going on. I’m going to take a blood sample, see if I can figure out if--if there’s anything that could help me diagnose this.”

Eddie reflexively curled a fist around his injured hand. The skin around the cut was angry and red, and Venom bled over it, fulfilling his wish not to have to look at it anymore. 

While Dan prepped the kit, Eddie muttered quietly to himself, or rather to Venom. They seemed to be having some sort of argument.

“Is everything alright?” Dan asked, returning to the pair with his equipment.

“Ugh.” Eddie ran a hand over his face. “We’re fine. Scaredy-pants over here doesn’t like the idea of you taking blood from us.”

 **“It is not a matter of fear.”** Venom protested angrily. **“It is an injury. We need our blood, it’s** **_ours_ ** **.”**

Dan felt a flash of deja vu and almost felt like he was addressing a nervous toddler.

“Understandable. Normally blood should absolutely stay inside your body. But I need a little bit so I can find a way to help you--both of you. And I promise it won’t hurt you in any major way.”

Eddie stuck out his arm, looking worn and miserable.

“Ignore him, he won’t stop you.”

Dan wasn’t so sure, but Venom merely blinked at him, so he drew the blood and rushed it to the lab.

“I have another patient I need to see.” He addressed them. “It shouldn’t take too long, just a follow up, and we’re going to have to wait on the lab results anyways.”

“That’s fine.” Eddie said, glaring at Venom, who was apparently less pleased with the turn of events. “Can we stay in here?”

“Sure, yeah. That’s standard with rush bloodwork. I’ll make sure they know I’ve got a patient in here. No one will bother you.”

“Okay.” Eddie yawned, exhausted. “I’m gonna crash for a bit.”

He stretched out on the exam table, Venom draping over him like a thick blanket.

“Wake us, when you’ve got answers. And thanks, Dan. From both of us.”

Dan nodded and shut the door, wondering how exactly treating an alien ended up being something he’d done more than once.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly lmk in the comments if you know where I'm going because this idea popped into my head and just took over. Last bit will be up within a few days probably because apparently this is all I care about at the moment.


End file.
